ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Russians
Design Russian units are based off Byzantine models. The druzhina and the boyars are based off the scolari and the pronoiars of the Byzantines, but have two different models: one uses scale mail, and the other has padded armour. Both units use maces as opposed to spears. The foot versions of these units, the berdiche axes and the lesser boyars, all use berdiches. The vsadnik and pomestia cavalry are all based off the vanilla cossacks. References *One Dead Angel, Rise of Nations: Russians — A Guide, 'Rise of Nations Heaven'. Peter the Great | align="left" height="150" valign="top" width="100%"| 'T'he period under Mongol rule for Russia was not particularly pleasant for the Russian people, much of its income were sent away as tribute. There were some uprisings but it wasn't until 1480 A.D. that Russia was strong enough to begin to throw off Mongol rule. It started with Grand Duke Ivan III of Moscow (or Ivan the great), who liberated the city and tore up the charter that bound it to Mongol rule. Culminating with his grandson Ivan IV (or Ivan the Terrible) in 1556 A.D. when he freed the last of the Russian cities from Mongol control. Once again Russia was unified and under Russian rule. He also expanded Russian territory into Siberia during his conquest. Ivan the Terrible was succeeded by his son, Fyodor. However he was not up to ruling in the shadows of the autocratic Ivan, and left most of the governing to his brother-in-law Boris Godunov. In order to secure the throne for himself, he murdered Fyodor's younger brother Dmitri in secret. When Fyodor died, Godunov made himself the Tsar of Russia. However his ascension to the throne was not fully accepted. A number of pretenders came forward claiming to be the lost heir Dmitri surfaced to laid claim to the Russian throne. These claims were often supported by Polish armies. However in 1613 A.D. the Poles were finally driven out by Mikhail Romanov who lead a force of Russians forces against the interlopers. The nobility promptly elected Mikhail Romanov, Tsar of Russia to settle the leadership void. The Romanovs were a influential family related to the wife of Ivan the Terrible and would go on the establish the Romanov dynasty. As they had done since the 14'th century, a Cossack army aided the Russian forces in their time of need, this time in repelling the Poles. The Cossacks were a horse based culture that inhabited Russia around the Black Sea, and the Ukraine. They were ardent Christians and militaristic. They had often shared the same enemy as the Russian State. They are not so much a separate nation as a distinct community with a particular adherence to a cultural tradition that isnt followed by the common Russian. As the Russian monarchy was the center of Christian Othodoxy after the fall of Constantinople, the Cossacks eventually came to serve the Tsarist regime. They defended the Tsar from any external as well as internal threats, especially during the Romanov Dynasty. They formed a sort of military caste within Russia and served it faithfully, while never bowing to the state's beaucratic and social controls. They loved Russia but valued their freedom. This was also why some of them choose to side with the Germans against the Stalinist regime during the Second World War. However in the post Soviet era their enrollment into the Russian military is twice the rate of the ordinary Russian. |}